


The Library

by Utsuho_sohaxea



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 01:50:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10401051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Utsuho_sohaxea/pseuds/Utsuho_sohaxea
Summary: A Diakko 'cause it's good.





	

-So according to the horoscope, Akko, in the future I see you in the library studying, you will have a lot of troubles in the academic area but you will solve all your problems and also....- Diana suddenly stop and blushes.  
\- AND!? I will be like shiny Chariot!? - Akko says while slamming her desk.  
-This can’t be… - Diana thinks to herself and breaks the spell. The entire class remain in silence while watching the scene, for the first time in her life, Diana broke a spell.  
Diana make a gesture and cover her face with her hands, to which Hanna reacts - Diana! ¿What happen? your face is so red, are you sick? why didn’t you tell us? - Hanna and Barbara goes closer to help Diana.   
-You don’t have to force yourself to come to classes if you are sick- teacher Ursula says  
-Hanna! Barbara! escort Diana to the infirmary-  
Dianna nervously look at Akko’s desk, she was so confused but she can’t say what she saw, only remember that, makes Dianna blush more; she goes out of the class embarrassed while her friends escort her.

The astronomy class continues although Akko was very intrigued with all what happen when Diana made the spell, she wanted to ask about it, but Diana on Akko’s perspective, is so far to reach, so making a casual question is not something that she can do.  
The next classes past fast, Akko tries to concentrate in her classes without much success, all of this was so weird to her, something in Diana’s reaction caught her attention , she can still recall her face, it was so weird, so lovely...  
-LOVELY?¡!?! AaaAaaAAAAAAH- Akko cries while grabbing her head with her hands, making Lotte scared.  
-Akko…- Lotte says while patting Akko’s head.  
-What’s happening now? - Sucy says while sighing.  
-Nothing! Nothing at all!! It’s just ehm I remembered something and i yelled my thoughts- Akko says while blushing.  
Sucy look at her and sigh again and continued with her mushrooms experiments, Lotte laugh nervously and goes to her bed to continue reading Nightfall.  
The night pass slow for Akko, she couldn’t sleep, she has Diana in her mind all the time, she tries to think in other things, but Diana always come to her mind, nonetheless at 4 am Akko finally fall asleep.

The next morning was her day off, Lotte and Sucy went to the city first time in the morning, but Akko decided to stay and go to the library , she wanted to learn about the future lecture, after all what happened, she wanted to see with her own eyes her bright future like Shiny Chariot. After a lot of books and notes Akko starts to yawn and feel her eyes become more and more tired and heavy until she is not able to resist it and fall asleep in the desk.

After a while, Diana enters to the library so she can study what she couldn’t in the classes that she missed, she finds Akko there and she starts to get nervous, she doesn’t want to make a sound because she can’t deal with this, not now that she knew what’s going to happen, but she can’t take her eyes off Akko, she was curious about Akko’s reading so she approached to Akko.  
-Oh! she was trying to learn something about future reading- Diana thought while she begin to read between drawings of shiny Chariot in Akko’s notes.  
-She is searching in the wrong books, perhaps I have to tell her- she notice Akko is still sleeping  
\- I never noticed that you have such long eyelashes- while she is saying this , she is interrupted by Akko.  
-y..yyess I..m the.b.-..est. of .. ht class..-

Diana almost died of a heart attack, she takes a deep breath realizing that Akko is still sleeping and she ended up looking for some books to help Akko. Dianna start to write a note “Akko, these books will help you more for what are you looking for” She doesn’t want to put her name in the note, she doesn’t want her to know that she helped her, so she left the note and went to another place to study.


End file.
